


Hi there, do you have a second to talk about the environment?

by doyouknowyoudothatoutloud



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyouknowyoudothatoutloud/pseuds/doyouknowyoudothatoutloud
Summary: Michael and Janet might have planted a few more hints to help their friends get on the right path to become good people than the Judge found out about.
Kudos: 10





	Hi there, do you have a second to talk about the environment?

Eleanor went back to the store where she last yelled at the environmental dude. She had the intention of apologizing to him, but it's not her fault that she decided to do it some other time because she has no experience with apologizing. Okay, so maybe it is partially her fault. But now that she's at the food store she's not gonna think about that. Instead she will pretend that she actually came here to buy foodstuff and not to apologize. 

She might as well buy a new lonely gal margarita mix for one, since she left it on the parking lot last time. Because she had almost gotten killed then she had forgotten it there. Since then she had been on a bit of a self improvement high to try to become a better person. One of her first steps was to apologize to the whale humping environmental dude. But apologizing was not exactly a thing she usually did. It made her feel like someone else was better than her and "You're not better than me" had been her senior year quote. 

She walked up to the shelf where the lonely gal margarita mix for one's had been last time. This time however the shelf was empty and above it hung a sign. One of those 3 for the price of two, except this one did not say that. This sign seemed extremely out of place.

"What the fuck is this?" she said to no one.

Why was no one else freaking out about this sign? Did no one else see it? Was this just her guilt making her hallucinate? Well whether it was her guilt or if it was actually there at least to her the sign read:  
"For Sale: Second Chances".

That stupid sign was it. If she was going to start to hallucinate from guilt then the guilt was worse than apologizing.

She hurried her way through the store. Bought some chocolate or some other crap at the end so she could pretend that she actually went in to buy something and hurried out so she could apologize.

She walked out but he was not there anymore. His sign and pile of papers were however still there so she decided to go to her car and wait for him to come back. She got in and almost drove away. But she decided to eat the snack first to give him some time to get back.

She had apparently bought a kitkat. She ate it and just as she was about to start driving she decided to go out and throw away the candy wrapper in a trashcan since she had just cleaned her car.

The trashcan was one with a lid on it and on the dark green lid there were five white lines. She looked down to check so she didn't have anything else in her hands, just a habit she had formed from having accidentally thrown away her phone, or keys etc, when in a hurry or when angry. She looked back at the trash can but now there was four lines on the lid. What the hell was going on with her brain today?

She turned around to see if anyone else noticed and as she turned back there were three lines on the lid.

This was officially creepy and she wanted to get the hell out of there. Whatever was going to happen when the lines went down to zero she did not want to be around for. Unfortunately Eleanor was also the kind of person who was a little bit too curious for her own good. So even though she did not want to be around when the countdown ended, she certainly wanted to know what happened.

So she stayed. And just as the last line disappeared she heard "Hi there do you have a second to talk about the environment?" in that voice she had heard so many times. 

"Well I'll be damned" she whispered as she threw away her candy wrapper. She walked up to the whale humping environmentalist and said "Hey there, remember me?" and she started off her apology.

~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~

Meanwhile in a control room in the medium place. 

"Manipulating text and graffiti doesn't count as helping Eleanor become a better person. And it certainly is not important enough to mention to the judge, right?" Micheal asked Janet as he put his invention back into his inside pocket on his suit.

"Of course not. Especially since I have already borrowed that device to write a suggestion to Jason" she said as she continued to read the text which told of the four human lives so far.

"Oh really?" Michael looked intrigued. "What did you write?"

"I had a sports newspaper headline where Blake Bortles told his fans to stop snorting printer toners"

"Smart choice he really can't afford to lose anymore of his brain capacity" Michael said as he took up the paper scroll to see how things were going with Eleanor.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a writing prompt by maxkirin on tumblr:https://maxkirin.tumblr.com/post/628785360697229312/this-weeks-writing-prompts-are-all-inspired-by


End file.
